Ace Attorney: The Anime!
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: Ever wondered what an Ace Attorney Anime would be like? Follow Phenoix, Apollo, Athena, Trucy and who know's else in their crazy, court filled adventures! Bluffs, Comedy, romance, friendship, suspense, adventure, and insanity are ensured when you've got these Ace Attorney's around! Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow! Case 1; Turnabout Flower 50% Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ace Attorny fanfic… man, I feel awesome! I just recently got into Ace Attorney and I LOVE IT! So much that I've decided to make a fanfic about it! In this fanfiction, its basically if Ace Attorney had its own show. It has multiple pairings which will not be revealed just yet, but it will be clear sooner or later… **

** This takes place Dual Destinies, and will be quite comedic at times. Here we go! Remember to review, favorite, and follow, and check out my other stories.**

_Finally…_ A man thought as he reclined back in his office chair. _A chance to rest after that damn case…_ He reminisced as he closed his eyes in relief. _Peace, quiet and…I_

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE, AND I'M FINE!" A shrill voice yelled throughout the firm, loud enough to break glass, and easily breaking the man's relaxation.

"GAAHH!" The man yelled, revealing himself. He was a man of about 30 with black, spikey hair, which he insisted was natural. He had blue eyes that matched his blue suit and red tie. "C'mon Apollo!" He complained as he walked up the stairs where he heard the deafening shout. "Do you have to practice the Chords of Steel right here?" He asked as he creaked the door open.

"I'M A-" He then stopped after hearing his boss. "Huh, oh sorry!" He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I never got to do it this morning… I was out late"

"Doing what?" Phoenix asked. "Usually you go to sleep earlier… okay then" The attorney replied. "Well, try to do The Chords of Steel at home, okay! I don't need the neighbors complaining again!" He called as he left the room. As he opened the door, he spotted a red haired adult and a young brunette girl.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" The boss asked the two girls.

"Nothing Daddy!" The cute brunette answered quickly, sending a smile onto her father's face. This was his daughter, Trucy Wright, magician extraordinaire! She was a bubbly girl with a very friendly demeanor. But despite her cute exterior, she was a scary girl sometimes. She could throw a knife at a Segway wheel with perfect accuracy, In fact, she had.

"Yeah, Trucy's just teaching me a magic trick!" Athena, the girl with the orange hair replied. She was just as bubbly as Trucy, if not more, but she had a rather sad backstory, that began with her mother dying…

"Well, okay, if you say so!" Phoenix replied nonchalantly before walking away, leaving the two girls giggling.

"I wonder who Apollo was out with?" She asked while a smile danced across her face.

"Actually, I do wonder" Trucy admitted before gasping.

"What is it Trucy?" Athena asked hastily.

"Polly was… out with a girl!" Trucy squealed with excitement.

"That's actually… A really good idea Trucy! You sure do take after your father!" Athena complemented the magician, who just smiled at the praise. "But do you have any evidence to back it up?" She asked with a smirk

Trucy thought for a second before answering. "Did you hear any discord in his voice, like he was trying to hide something?" Trucy asked. Athena had a very powerful ability. She could hear the hearts of people, allowing her to see their emotions. She could read people like an open book. Combining this with analytical psychology, she could crack even the best testimonies!

"Hmmm, not really" Athena answered as she flopped back onto the couch, her limbs sprawled about.

"Oh! I know how I can prove it!" Trucy exclaimed, getting Athena's attention. "Wanna find the evidence ourselves?" The magician asked with a silly and mischievous look plastered across her face, and as soon as Athena saw her face, she knew where this was headed.

"Hmph" Athena grunted. "Shouldn't you know me well enough by now?" She asked rhetorically, while smirking. That could only mean one thing…

LATER…

"Hey boss!" Apollo called, getting no response. "Boossss!" He called again, receiving no response yet again. He then hurridly drew in a large breath before bellowing at the top of his lungs, "BOOOOSSSSSSSSS!"

"GAAAAHH!" Phoenix yowled in surprise from the bathroom as he stumbled out with his fly open. "Jesus Apollo! I was just in the bathroom!" He grunted, his annoyance clearly viable on his face. "Did I not tell you an hour ago to not practice your Chords of Steel in the office?!"

"I- I wasn't practicing!" The young attorney stammered in response, falling back onto the couch with a frightened look on his face. **(You know, that ridiculous face he makes when he is surprised in court)**

This earned a chuckle from the senior defense attorney. "My God that was too easy!" He laughed as Apollo face palmed after realizing had tricked him. "What do you need" He asked with a chuckle.

"Ummmmm, I'm headed out to meet someone again tonight" He explained, while Trucy just 'happened' to walk by nonchalantly, acting normal as she took the Oreo's out of the closet.

"Okay then, have a good time" The boss replied with a laugh. "But first…"

"Yes?" Apollo asked anxiously.

"Clean the toilets!" **(Ah… running Ace Attorney gags! Timeless!)**

FLASH

Apollo is cleaning the toilet, with latex gloves on his hands as he scrubbed the white bowl. "You know, I get that everyone has their quirks" He explained to himself. "But why toilets!" He asked dramatically to no one in particular.

FLASH

"So, what are we doing?" Athena asked after Trucy came back. "Get any evidence?"

"Not yet…" But he's going to 'meet' someone tonight" Trucy explained with a grin. I think it's time to start our undercover work!" She proposed, bringing her hand to her hat before tilting it down.

"Alright!" Athena agreed enthusiastically. "But… you need to get rid of the hat and cape" She requested. "Otherwise Apollo will spot us a mile away! I'll wear a baseball cap or something to hide my hair, and I'll keep widget hidden!" She decided.

"This is going to be fun!" Trucy murmured in excitement.

** There's the FIRST part of episode 1! I know I didn't focus on the whole Attorney part, but I plan to get to that! And it will involve the events of the next chapter… heheheh! Well, guess who you think Apollo's going to meet in your reviews! Also remember to favorite and follow this story! **

**Remember to check out my other stories as well! I write for another fandom so take a look if you're interested, I certainly don't mind… INUENDO! I'll be back with the rest of the episode once I can get back to it! Until then, CHAO!**


	2. Turnabout Flower: Part 1: Introduction!

**Hey guys! I'ma back! Wow, four favorites?! This is great! Glad to see people enjoying my writing! Some of my other story's… people tend to 'forget' to review. Haha, just kidding, I'm not bitter about it. Still, remember I just got into the Ace Attorney fandom, and I still have missed a few… okay A LOT of cases (Mostly just filler from AA:JFA and AA:TT) But I still know a lot. Also, in another fic, Phoenix stated, "My daughter has the best panties!" (Haha, Trucy's so adorable!) So I'm starting to realize how ridiculous this series can get XD!**

** Now, to actually respond to reviews for once!**

** GoldenLombaxGirl: Yes, Ace Attorney DEFINATLY needs an anime! *Cough Cough* CAPCOM MAKE AN ACE ATTORNEY ANIME *cough cough* But you'll see who Apollo's meeting…**

** Episode 1, Part 2: Apollo's not so secret secret**

"C'mon Athena!" Trucy groaned outside the bathroom. "Apollo left five minutes ago! He'll be long gone if you wait longer!" The teen then continued to bang on the door. Trucy no longer had her magicians hat or cape on. She was wearing a blue skirt that went down three fourths of her thigh, and a baby blue tee on top.

"Ha! As if!" Athena exclaimed. "I stole his phone while he was cleaning the bathroom last episode!" She then chuckled maliciously at Apollo's pain. "He's headed to the pizza place a couple blocks up near Themis Legal Academy! At least that's what his notifications said" 

"Athena!" Trucy gasped.

"What?" She questioned Trucy with a puzzled look across her face.

"No breaking the fourth wall! That's Maya's job!" She reminded the orange haired attorney. "Plus, we have to go after Apollo!" She added, bouncing up and down on her toes like she normally does when excited. "But did it say who he was meeting up with?"

"No" Athena groaned. "He must have known I'd figure something. All it said was to meet up with her" She explained as she stepped out of the bathroom, in jeans and a yellow tee shirt. Both of them then walked out the door and pulled on their hats to conceal their faces. Trucy wore a baseball cap, and Athena bundled her hair up into a cap with a bit spilling out the back. They were as ready as they could be.

AT THE RESTURANT…

_Finally_ Apollo thought as he sighed in relief. He had to scrub the toilet TWICE, because Phoenix. _I can relax! At least Athena and Trucy haven't been following me!_ He had checked behind him multiple times to make sure his two nosey co-worker and half-sister weren't following him. He knew that if they even suspected something, they would stalk him until they found out. At least that wasn't the case… yet.

"May I help you?" The woman at the front asked.

"Oh yeah, uhh, table for two please!" He asked sheepishly. He had never been good with people before. For the most part, he was shy around new people, very cautious as well. His friend, who was female, was also shy. Her pretty face matched her shy personality perfectly. She was 19, a bit young, but Apollo was only 23, so it wasn't creepy. She was also very mature, but she tended to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, resulting in a couple arrests. Phoenix had nicknamed her, "Maya 2.0" after her second time being accused in only a few months. Maya, Phoenix's old partner, was accused, and found innocent 4 times, one even being a witch trial!

"Here you go!" The waitress announced at a small table outside, as she laid down the menus and left, leaving Apollo alone. The young attorney was so exhausted that he didn't change out of his work cloths after that case.

"Geez, Von Karma sure loves her whip!" He groaned in pain. He was super sore. Von Karma did NOT like to go easy on people. "I'm going to sore until next year!" He groaned, before taking a deep whiff of the warm summer air. It had been eight months since the Phantom case, and Apollo got back on his feet. It was that time of day where it was not too hot, not too cold, but just right and Apollo loved it.

"H-hello Apollo" A shy voice greeted the red clad attorney. Apollo blushed as she sat down. The girl was still in her uniform after her long day.

"Oh hello!" Apollo greeted his 'friend'.

"Who is it?" Athena asked Trucy, who was using binoculars.

"I don't know her name, but she's pretty! And she's wearing one of those legal school uniforms! She seems to have a flower in her hair! How cute!" Trucy exclaimed in excitement.

"WHAT!" Athena screeched in a whisper. "Lemme see!" She demanded as she practically ripped the binoculars out of Trucy's hands to get a good look. "Holy crap! Who woulda thought…" She exclaimed as the POV shifted to show a young girl of 19, with light brown hair, flowing down her shoulders, with flowers in her hair as well. She had light, friendly brown eyes and a warm smile. She was one of Athena's best friends…

"JUNIPER?!" She yelled in surprise. Luckily she was at the balcony of a building a block down, so Apollo couldn't hear her. "Junie and Apollo? Wow, I mean, I knew she liked him but…"

"Hey, is Juniper that girl we defended twice in a row?" Trucy asked, thinking back to the trials.

"Yeah" Athena answered. "She's also one of my best friends…" She added as her voice faltered. "I never knew Apollo liked her!"

"Oh! Lets crash their date!" Trucy suggested. "Maybe we can see what their talking about!" This made Athena smile.

"Hell yeah!" She replied enthusiastically. "Lets move!" She exclaimed. "Lets get the juicy gossip!"

WITH APOLLO…

"It's good to see you Juniper!" Apollo stated merrily. "That last case had me whipped! No pun intended!" He explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Man, Fransiska Von Karma needs to get her karma! She's a good lawyer! But man…" He trailed off.

"Oh yeah!" Juniper agreed. "She came back to the states recently right? I saw your trial! You were _magnificent!_" She complemented him, swooning.

"Thanks Junie, that means a lot!" Apollo thanked the law student sheepishly, still rubbing the back of his head. "How long do you think it'll be until you will graduate?" He asked, striking up a new conversation.

"Just a few more months I believe!" She told him with a wide grin on her face. "The judge even told me he could help me get a job in the local courts!"

"That's great Junie! It'll be nice to have an intelligent judge for once!" Apollo joked, causing to chuckle lightly.

"Hey guys!" a firmiliar female voice called out from not too far.

"Yo Polly!" Another one called, causing the lawyer to sweat, and his spikes to flop. _You've GOTTA be kidding me right now! Why those two!_ He thought in embaressment.

"H-hello Thena" Juniper greeted her childhood friend nervously. "W-what a-are you doing here?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She replied cheerfully. "So, what exactly are you and Apollo doing here?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, ummmm" The young law student blushed. "He was just helping me study a few law terms for my exam…" She lied.

"Nice try, but your heart doesn't lie!" Athena answered, pressing her. "Seriously, why are you and Apollo hanging out? You never told me Junie!" She reminded her.

"Hey! Um Athena! Could you leave us alone?!" He demanded, but his words went over her head, while Trucy badgered him with the same exact questions.

"Polly, why are you and Juniper hanging out? You never told me you had another friend!" She asked. "Oh, are you two dating?" She asked him, keeping Apollo annoyed.

"Ummm, I'm going to head to my apartment" Juniper announced. "Maybe we can reschedule for another time Apollo" She suggested sadly. "Sorry Polly…" She apologized before walking off towards her apartment.

"What the hell was that about guys?!" Apollo asked the two giggling girls. "Did you two follow me here? Wait, scratch that, you DID FOLLOW ME HERE!" He yelled, using his Chords of Steel.

"Okay, we followed you…" Trucy admitted. "We were curious! You never told me where you were going!"

"Cause I didn't want to be interrupted!" He argued back. "Why do I need a reason to keep my private life PRIVATE!" He yelled at the two before stomping off after Juniper.

"Jesus Christ those two are annoying!" He muttered to himself as he got on his bike. "Always getting in my personal life! It's called private for a reason!" He muttered as he began to bike towards Juniper's place. It wasn't too much of a trek to Juniper's apartment on bike, as they had met up there once. He didn't see her on the way there, so he assumed she had taken the subway.

"That took no time at all!" He exclaimed as he pulled onto the street her apartment lay on, only to find a horrifying sight, one that took his breath away. "No. nononononono… NO!" He cried out at the sight, which left him standing there, unable to move his feet, which felt like they had giant bags of sand tied to them. He saw two police cars, and walking out of the apartment building were two officers, leading a young woman away in handcuffs. This woman…

Was none other than Juniper Woods.

** DUNDUNDUUUUUUUNNN! PLOT TWIST! I think. Well, I noticed that Juniper is the new equivalent of Maya when it comes to being falsely accused. Little trivia fact for you, but the top 6 most accused goes as followed; **

**1****st****. Maya with 4 times (Who else?!)**

**2****nd****: Espella Cantabella/ Maggie Bird, both with three accusations.**

**3****rd****: Phenoix Wright/Juniper Woods/Dahlia Hawthorne: all with two accusations.**

**Yeah, that's a lot of accusations for just one person! But remember to R&amp;R, favorite and follow, and I'll see you all next time I decide to WRIGHT! AHAHA, puns!**


	3. Turnabout Flower 1-1: Trial Start

**HOLD IT! I… ughhh… hi? Whatever, I just wanted to yell something out, as I'm watching The Fire Witch trial from the Ace Attorney vs Professor Layton game. Man that is a badass game! But I have to apologize for not updating lately. PARCC testing and all the school work I have has been rather stressful, and I also just started track as well, so I don't have too much free time for writing.**

**I do not own Ace Attorney. Capcom owns all rights to Ace Attorney.**

"Juniper!" Apollo called out as the two cops led her out of the apartment building. It was in a rather peaceful part of the city, right near a nice park shaded by trees, and on the other side a row of small buildings.

"What's going on?!" The red-clad attorney yelled desperately as he ran up to where the young girl was being led away, before being stopped by two undistinguished officers.

"Woah there sonny, back away!" The officer on the right warned. "A crime was committed here!"

"Juniper!" Apollo called out desperately as the cops continued to hold the man back. "Oh come on!" He complained as the two officers continued to push back against the weak attorney with little effort. _Geez, I really need to go to the gym!_

"Apollo!" The young flower girl called. "Don't worry! I know you and Thena will help me out!" She exclaimed with a sweet smile that caused Apollo to blush 50 shades of red. (Haha, references)

_Damnit!_ Apollo screamed in his head. _I can't believe this is happening! _He thought as he stood behind the police line in fear as he watched the girl he defended being led off… again. "Got it!" Apollo replied. "Me and Athena will be sure to defend you!" He called as Juniper was stuffed into the back of the police car. _Hopefully…_ He added in his head, before getting on his bike and biking back to the agency to meet and tell him the news. _Athena is SO dead for this!_

AT THE AGENCY…

The Wright Anything Agency was currently having movie night, curtesy of Maya. (Who just wanted to watch the Steel Samurai Movie) "This is ABSOLUTLY AMAZING!" Maya screamed in excitement as the fight scene began.

"Please Maya…" Phoenix groaned.

"Wright, you should enjoy this work of art!" Edgeworth argued from his seat as he took a sip of his tea.

_Right… Edgeworths a fangirl_ Phoenix reminded himself, chuckling a bit as Athena and Trucy were giggling together on the couch like a bunch of little… oh wait.

"Did you see the look on Polly's face when we showed up?" Trucy giggled to herself as she reminisced in their 'victory.' "It was so red! I didn't think faces could get that red!"

"Yeah! But I feel kinda bad about doing that to Junie though…" Athena added before sighing regretfully, Widget then turning blue. "_But the look on Pollo's face WAS pretty funny!_" The machine added cheerfully.

"ATHEEENAAAA! TRUCYYYYYY!" An impossibly loud voice boomed from outside the office (Even if it felt as if it came from the outside.

"Oh… ummm, crap" Trucy stated, her face turning chalk white along with Athena. "Well, Apollo's back!" She stated with a half-hearted laugh.

The door slammed open with a large **THUD**, only to reveal Apollo with a face burning red with anger. "Guess who got arrested?" He asked quietly, his seething anger not hidden by his polite demeanor.

"Ummmm" Was all Athena could reply.

"I'll give you a hint, you scared her off today!" Apollo told her, causing the redhead to gasp.

"Junie's been… again…" She stammered in surprise.

"Yep, and if you hand't scared her off, she wouldn't been at the crime scene!" Apollo added before grabbing off the couch.

"Wait, Apollo, where are we going?!" His boss asked in confusion.

"Were going to defend Juniper!" He stated angrily as they went over in the office.

"Wait!" Athena called. "What about me?!"

"This is your fault!" Apollo reminded her. "I'm too pissed at you right now!"

The room was left in an awkward silence, until Widget spoke up "Damn, this is bad" Widget beeped out.

"Yes Widget" Athena replied. "Yes it is…"

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**June 13****th****, 10:49am**

**District Courthouse Number 5**

Phoenix and Apollo were waiting in the defendant lobby as they prepared the case and the little evidence they had been givin.

"So, who's the prosecutor?" Apollo asked curiously as they finished going over the people and the evidence.

"Oh, the prosecutors" Phoenix remembered.

"Wait, prosecutors?" Apollo asked in confusion. "There are two of them in this trial?" He wondered. _Never seen that happen before…_

"Yeah, they think they'll win for once if they work together!" The Boss explained with a laugh.

"Wait, we aren't facing off against both Paynes…" Apollo pleaded, his spikes falling down as he slumped. _Please no… I had to deal with Fransiska yesterday! I do NOT need to have to deal with these Paynes!_

"Unfortunately, they are the prosecutors" The blue clad attorney answered reluctantly. "But… as long as we can retain our sanity long enough" He explained, causing Apollo to smirk. "We have a guaranteed victory on our hands!"

"Yeah!" Apollo agreed. "This is the first time you've been my co-counsel since my debut trial!" He added.

"H-hello Pollo…" A small voice greeted her attorney, before being sent into a coughing fit. "Sorry about that… *Cough Cough*" Juniper apologized. She was wearing her legal academy uniform, which she had been arrested in the day before.

"Don't worry Junie, you're fine!" Apollo stated confidently with his chords of Steel, causing a little smile to creep up on the sickly girls upset face. "You'll walk out of here free as a bird!" _I hope…_

"Well, I know I can count on you…" Juniper sighed happily with a deep red blush on her face, as she began knitting her dark pink scarf with light pink hearts on it.

_She is a REALLY fast knitter!_ Apollo thought as she knitted the scarf out by a few feet. "Are you sure your okay to testify today?" Apollo asked, remembering what he'd heard from Athena about Juniper during the Courtroom bombing incedent.

"With you… and as my lawyers…" She answered, adding name without nearly as much enthusiasm as when she stated Apollos name. "I'll be…." *Cough Cough Cough Cough Cough* She began to break out into a coughing fit again, this one much harsher then the last.

" , Athena's not with us, so I don't think we should make Juniper testify" Apollo suggested. "Athena told me what happened to Juniper last time…"

"Hmmm, you might be right Apollo…" Phoenix agreed as he watched Juniper recover from her coughing fit. _Huh, even having Apollo around doesn't seem to help!_ The legendary attorney thought. "Juniper, me and Apollo aren't going to make you testify" He announced. "For your sake" He added, gesturing to her coughing fit.

"Oh… Okay" She replied before coughing again.

"Don't worry Junie!" Apollo reassured her. "I'll ask the judge if you can rest here again" He informed her.

" , the court is ready to begin!" The ballif announced as he opened the door. "Please proceed to the defenses bench!"

"Alright!" Apollo began. "Here come's Justice!" He cheered enthusiastically, causing Juniper to giggle while the boss smiled genially.

_** (ALSO NOTE! I will give the chance for YOU to pick the evidence or choice you think is relavent. Create yourself a penalty bar, and if you get it wrong, give yourself the according penalty Ex. 50% 25% 15% 10% or NO PENALTY! If you want, tell me how you did! I'd like to see if my cases are as good as the in-game ones!)**_

** IN COURT…**

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_The Judge's gavel rang as he began the court proceedings. "Court is now is session for the murder of Sugar Fields!" **(Yes, name puns. I had to!) **He rang out in his Irish accent.

**(A/N Elegy of Games, a Twitch streamer and a voice actor, always gives the Judge an Irish accent during his Ace Attorney streams, and I kinda got attached to it…)**

"Is the Defense ready?" He asked Apollo, who stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"The Chords of Steel are ready for battle, Your Honor!" Apollo answered confidently, before looking up into the stands. _It's a full house here today! _The red clad attorney thought. _Hopefully a don't screw up!_ He thought nervously while sweating.

"Is the prosecution ready?" The judge asked the two Paynes, who were both standing across from the defense at the prosecutor's bench.

"Heeheeheehee" Gaspen chuckled. "Of course your honor!" He answered.

"We are ready to take on the Red Monkey and the Blue Monkey" Winston taunted the two defense attorneys.

"Were lucky Athena isn't here" Phoenix joked. "She'd be all over these two by now!"

Apollo chuckled at this, his eyes up at the Judge, who was sitting calmly at his throne like seat.

"If both sides are ready… let the trial of Juniper Woods commence!" He declared dramatically, banging his gavel once for effect. "Prosecutor Payne's, you way begin with the opening statement!"

"Brother, why don't you take this one?" Gaspen suggested, twirling his hair mischeviously.

"With pleasure!" Winston replied, taking out a piece of paper from his brief case. "The murder took place at one Sunny Side Apartments, room 201, on the second floor" The prosecutor began. "The victim, Sugar Fields, was attacked between 6:00pm and 6:15PM with a glass sugar bowl, which is now is shattered, but we recovered the fragments, which unfourtunatly have no finger prints" He explained. "We did manage to find an intact model from one of the neighbors. We also found the victim laying in a pile of sugar"

"I see" The Judge said. "I accept the fragments and the sugar into evidence"

**Sugar Bowl Fragments added to the Court Record**

** Sugar added to the Court Record**

"She died from the blunt force, but there seem to be shards of glass that entered her head" He added. "Here is the autopsy report for details" He finished.

"This autopsy and the murder weapon are accepted into evidence" The judge announced.

**Autopsy Report added to Court Record**

" , the culprit was captured walking into the building at about 5:58 with the intent on murder-"

**"OBJECTION!" **Apollo rang out, slamming his hands on the desk and then pointing at the prosecutor. "That is hardly decisive evidence! Maybe she was…"

**SELECT AN ANSWER… (NO PENALTY)**

**Visiting her friend**

**Heading home**

**Looking for directions**

…

…

He then crossed his arms and smirked at the prosecutor. "Maybe she was heading home

The Judge nodded his head calmly in agreement. "Yes , I do not see how that is decisive evidence" He then straightened his back. "But I will accept this into evidence"

**Security Camera Footage added to the Court Record**

"Yes, but we do have more evidence" He added, causing Apollo to slump foreword and sweat, causing his horns to droop over his face comically.

_You're joking right!_ Apollo pleaded. _Please tell me your joking!_

"We found a scarf with the defendant's finger prints all over it!" W. Payne announced, patting hi bald head mockingly. (W Payne is Winston, and G. Payne is Gaspen) "It was on top of the victim and also had some of her blood on it. Not to mention its covered with the defendants fingerprints"

**Junipers Scarf added to the Court Record**

_**This is not good!**_Apollo thought, still sweating.

"Is that all " the Judge asked .

"Not yet" He announced. "We also have a crime scene photo taken by the detectives" he explained. The photo was then shown to the court. "As you can see, this photo shows the scene of the crime. The victim is laying in the sugar and the glass bowl is shattered around the victim, and the scarf is right on the victims legs"

_**"HOLD IT!" **_Apollo yelled. "I see a glass bottle in the victims hand!" he pointed out. "Could you please explain that?"

"Ah yes, that bottle is believed to have been used by the victim in self defense. It has no blood on it, which means she missed her assailent" W. Payne explained. "The bottle of course, is covered with the victims fingerprints!"

**Crime Scene Photo added to the Court Record**

**Glass Bottle added to the Court Record**

"Remember Apollo, evidence is your only ammo in court" Phoenix reminded his understudy. "Be sure to check the Court Record often, and pay attention to every piece of evidence!" He finished while giving the man a serious look.

"R-right !" Apollo stammered, before turning to the prosecution. "Is there any extra evidence you want to present"

"Heheheee" Gaspen chuckled. "No Monkey" He replied with a smug grin.

_Uggghh, these two… losing… counsousness…_ Apollo thought.

"The case is quite clear" stated. "I see no reason to why we shouldn't just have our verdict now!" He told the judge.

"Why yes, it does seem that way…" The Judge agreed.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ The spikey haired attorney next to Apollo called, earning the attention of the Judge and prosecution. He then slammed his hands on the desk. "There is still much that needs to be clarified!" He stated.

"Like what?" asked, twirling his bang in the front of his finger. "We've already proven that left objects at the crime scene!"

"Maybe" Phoenix replied, pulling out a piece of paper from the Court Record and began tapping it. "But how did they get there? Did she place them? Can you prove that the defendant held the murder weapon? And why would the defendant murder the victim!" He added, putting the paper away and pointing at the prosecutor. "Why would she murder the victim without a motive?!"

"Urghhh… AHHH!" gasped in pain.

"_**OBJECTION!"**_ The man next to him shrieked. "We do have a motive, and we can prove that did hold the murder weapon!" He exclaimed. "On her phone we found the two had been disputing about the rent for weeks. was having trouble keeping up with her rent with the owner" He explained. "So in order to get out of it… She murdered the victim!" He announced.

"WHHAAAAAAT?!" Apollo exclaimed in surprise, his mouth agape, before slumping forward and sweating, causing his spike to droop.

"I will allow this cell-phone to be submitted as evidence!" The judge announced

"We also have a decisive witness!" added, smirking again while he patted his hair. "We will now call in the witness!"

The gallery then broke out in chatter.

**BANG!BANG!BANG!** The courtroom rang as the Judge banged his gavel assertively. "Order in court!" He declared. " , please have this witness take the stand!" He demanded.

_Alright… the real show starts now! _Apollo thought as he leaned foreword in anticipation. _Lets do this!_


	4. Turnabout Flower 1-1: Trial medial

**Hey guys, I'ma back with the next part of "Turnabout Flower!" The first cross examination… and the first Punny witness name. (On Ace Attorney online, I cross examined a guy named Witt Ness once!) Hopefully you don't die from the corniness of the names! I don't need to be sued… Mayb I could get Phoenix to defend me XD**

**I'll admit it, i'm a sucker for Junipollo. Its just… so cute! I also ship Feenis (which sounds really innapropriate!) Klema, and I'm still trying to figure out the rest of my favs!**

**Also, I'm creating my own OC for the prosecutor! He'll have a pretty good backstory, and he'll be a really techy and young prosecutor! Around 15 years old. I plan to upload a picture of him to my DeviantArt (Which is also jj13dog) but without further ado, let me stop boring you to death!**

**ALSO NOTE: I plan to focus only on my other fic, Second Twins Second Chance, and finish it before going much farther with this!**

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

**1: Sugar Bowl: A broken glass bowl that was used to murder the victim. A few shards have some blood on it but no finger prints are present.**

**2: Autopsy Report: States the victim died between 6:00Pm and 6:15PM due to blunt trauma from a blow to the head, though small shards of glass were found in the victim's skull.**

**3: Sugar: Sugar from the sugar bowl found under the victims body with some of her blood in it.**

**4: Crime scene photo: Photo that depicts the victim on top of the sugar with a glass bottle in her hand and a few shards of glass laying around.**

**5: Flower: A large daisy that resembles what Juniper wairs normally. Has no fingerprints on it**

**6: Floor plan: Shows the floor in great detail. Juniper and Sugar's room is the first one on the floor.**

**7: Juniper's Scarf: The pink scarf Juniper always knits. Has some of the victims blood and is covered with Junie's prints**

**8: Security footage: Shows Juniper walking in the apartment at about 5:57PM**

**9:Glass Bottle: A broken glass bottle the victim used to defend herself against her assailant. **

**PROFILES**

**Apollo Justice: Age:25**

**A young defense attorney. Also me.**

**Phoenix Wright: Age:35**

**My criptic boss and mentor.**

**Athena Cykes: Age:19**

**My annoying co-worker**

**Sugar Woods: age: 23**

The victim in this case. A young musician with a deathly allergy to all forms of sugar, besides ones that come from fruit and vegetables.

Juniper Woods: Age:19

The defendant in this case. Also a friend of the agency. A very sickly girl, but very kind.

Beats Melody: Age:24

A strange… Strange music artist and publisher. Reminds me of a very annoying client…

Winston Payne:

Worst prosecutor in the history of the courts. Not a joke.

Gaspen Payne:

Only the second worst prosecutor ever.

**(Background theme: Trial 2013)**

"Witness" began as the witness reached the stand. "Please state your name and profession" He requested calmly.

The witness was a young man in his early twenties, with jet black hair that was overly gelled so it looked greased, and slicked back, but also covered by headphones. He had blue eyes and tanned caucasian skin, and a small face. He was average height with a very skinny body and wore a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath that stated, "Rock On!" He was shaking his head the beat of whatever song he was listening to.

"Witness?" asked, a bit frustrated. The witness still didn't respond, still shaking his head to the beat of the song. "WITNESS!" He called, still ignored by the young man.

"Well, Payne looks like he's having fun" Phoenix commented with a slight chuckle.

"Hmph, serves him right" Apollo agreed with a smug grin as the prosecutor unsuccessfully attempted to get the witness's attention. _Still, this is getting nowhere!_ Apollo thought. _Should I…_

**MULTIPLE CHOICE (NO PENALTY)**

** A: Get the witness to respond**

** B: Let Payne suffer**

** Correct answer: A**

Apollo then slammed his desk. Time for the Chords of Steel! He thought before taking a deeo breath.

"WIIIIITTTTNESSSSSSSS!" Apollo yelled in an inhuman manner, leaving shocked expressions on both Payne's, the judge, and even the blue suited co-counsel.

"GAH!" The witness cried in fear, his headphones sliding off his ears and onto his neck while he began sweating bullets. "What...what was that for?!" He asked angrily, leaning over the witness's stand and glaring at .

"There you go " Apollo stated to the prosecutor.

"Finally!" sighed in relief.

" " The judge began. "I will have to ask that you refrain from yelling like that again!" He requested with a stern look. "This is a courtroom, not a playground" He reminded Apollo.

"S-Sorry your honor" He apologized while nodding_. I was just trying to help!_ He thought as he slumped forward and began sweating, his horns drooping yet again.

"But I will admit it did help us" The Judge added, causing the red-clad attorney to perk up.

Thats a relief… Apollo thought after regaining his composure.

"Now, I will ask once again" began calmly. "Witness, what is your name and profession?" He asked sternly, glaring at his witness.

"Yo maaaan, theres no need to be so formal!" The witness replied. "Its all cool! Name's Beats Melody!" He began. (A/N Here come the name puns…) "I'm the owner of Melody Recording, yo! I'm a musician and pulisher doooogsss! I was listenen to my jams when red-dooog over here yelled!" He explained.

_ This guysreminds me WAY to much of another client of mine… _Apollo though as he sweat bullets out of exasperation. "Witness… I mean… Beats? What did you see that day?" He asked.

"I saw that cute chick" Apollo shuddered at hearing Juniper being called that. "Murdering my girl Sugar!" He explained.

"Wait, are you meaning to tell us you were in a relationship with the victim?!" The judge asked in surprise.

"Nah, J-dog!" He answered. "I mean she was my star client yo! She was the big guns of my studio, after me, Beats-dog!" He answered, crossing his arms. "Shame, now I have to find new clients!"

"Yes, we have spoken to his employees" spoke up. "They did in fact confirm that their relationship, despite demeanor, was strictly professional" he explained.

BANG! The judges gavel rang out. "Well, then, please begin your testimony witness!"

(Theme Cross-examination 2013 moderato)

**Testimony: The Murder!**

** 1: I was relaxin' in my crib around 600PM.**

** 2: Then, a scream came out from Sugar-doll's apartment!**

** 3: I knew she had a new roomy,**

** 4: So I checked to see if they were okay!**

** 5: And when I entered the room, I saw her with a blade in poor Sugah!**

** 6: She did it yo! She killed her!**

(End Testimony and End Theme Cross-examination 2013 moderato)

"Hmmm, so you say that the defendant, Woods, was responsible for the murder?" The Judge asked.

"Yeah J-man! She did it!" Beats confirmed. "She murdered Sugah-doll!"

"Heeheehee!" laughed as he witnessed this spectacle. "As you can see, there is no need to continue the trial!" He explained. "The defendant obviously committed the crime, and should be punished!"

"Yeah Prosocutor-dog! You know were right J-Dog!" Beats exclaimed. "Give her what she has comin' to her!"

"Hmm, it does seem that way" The Judge agreed.

"_OBJECTION!_" Apollo yelled, slamming his forearms on the desk and then pointing. "The defence has the right to cross-examine the witness" He reminded the court.

"Yes, you are right " The Judge agreed, solemnly nodding his head in agreement. "Are there any objections from the prosecution?" he asked the two brothers.

"N-none at all!" replied, sweating nervously.

"Well then , you may proceed" the Judge affirmed.

"You got this Apollo" Phoenix encouraged the defence team leader with a nod. "Just do what you do best!"

**(PLAY THEME CROSS-EXAMINATION MODERATO 2013)**

**CROSS EXAMINATION: The Murder (15% penalty for bad objections, if you're taking the challenge!)**

**1: I was relaxin' in my crib around 6:00PM**.

"_**HOLD IT!"**_ Apollo called. "Are you sure that it was 6:00PM?"

The black haired musisian was taken aback. "Of course Dog! Why would I not know somtin' so simple?!" he asked feircely.

"Well… ughhh" Apollo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I just wanted to be clear just in case!" He answered.

"_**OBJECTION!"**_ yelled out. "My witness is sure of the time, Red Monkey!" He argued. "You are wasting our time! Just like this cross-examination is!"

"Urghh!" Apollo gasped, falling back. _I need to find something I can use!_

**2: Then, a scream came out from Sugar-doll's apartment!**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_ Apollo called yet again. "So you heard a scream?" the defense attorney asked.

"Yeah!" Beats replied impatiently. "What of it?!"

"Can you confirm that it was the victims scream?" Apollo questioned.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ shrieked. "It does not matter if the scream was from the victim!"

_**"OBJECTION!" **_Apollo called. "But what if the scream was someone else getting attacked by the victim?! It would turn this whole case around!"

"Why… Why yes, , it would!" The judge agreed.

"Urgh!" gasped. "Well… ummm, Oh I got it!" He exclaimed. "If the defendant were the one being attacked, then there would have been two screams!" He explained, patting his bald head proudly.

_Gah!_ Apollo thought_. I need to find a contradiction somewhere in his testimony!_

**3: I knew she had a new roomy,**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_ Apollo called out. "Can you tell us who this 'Roomy' is" He asked.

"Uh yeah! Its the defendant!" He answered.

"Why must you waste our time" asked condescendingly before patting his large bangs. "This line of questioning is useless!"

**4: So I checked to see if they were okay!**

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled. "So you went to check on your neighbor" Apollo verified.

"Yea man!" he answered. "I was scared for my girl, you know!"

"How would you get into a locked apartment?" He asked curiously. _This might be an opening!_

"The door was still open see" he answered cheerfully. "Kinda a stupid move, dontcha think?"

_Damn it!_

**5: And when I entered the room, I saw her with a blade in poor Sugah!**

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ Apollo yelled loudly. He then slammed his arms on the bench before pointing at the witness. "Did you really see the defendant pulling a large shard of glass out of the victim?" He asked teh witness.

"Yeah bra, what of it?" He asked, confused.

"Well, according to this autopsy report" Apollo began, holding a paper in front of him and his other arm behind him. "The victim died from being hit on the head!" He explained dramatically, leaning back with his arms crossed, smirking.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ called. "Well, maybe the witness saw wrong! Maybe he made a mistake!"

_**"OBJECTION!" **_Apollo yelled, pointing. "I highly doubt that someone would mistake pulling a large shard of glass out!"

This caused the gallery to break out into chatter among each other, until the Judge rang his gavel.

_**BANG! BANG! Bang!**_

The judge nodded in agreement at the defense attorneys statement. "It does seem preposterous"

"I-I remember now! She was standing there with the broken bowl in her hand J-dog!" Beats called. "Let me testify again!" He pleaded.

"Hmmmm, I guess I will allow you testify once more witness" The judge decided, banging his gavel once more. "Witness, please testify to the court" He requested. "Accurately this time" He added.

**Testimony: What I "Heard"**

**1: I was listening to my tunes on my headphones!**

**2: When suddenly, I heard a scream!**

** 3: And when I got to Sugah-dolls place, there she was, Junie-doll holden' the murder weapon!**

After hearing the testimony, Justice was distraught. Damnit! _Theres not a single contradiction that I can see!_ He thought as he slumped forward, sweating. _If I keep sweating, my hair get will fall out… and my spikes are going be non existent!_

"As you can see, this testimony is nothing from perfect" rasped, twirling his large bang in his fingers confidently like the primate he descends from.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, brother" The older Payne stated.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ The defenses co-counsel yelled. "It doesn't matter!" Phoenix exclaimed to the court. "We'll still cross examine the witness!"

"Um, boss, this isn't the time…" Apollo pleaded. "I can't find a single contradiction!" He admitted.

"Neither can I" His boss agreed before turning to Apollo. "But maybe we can press him to get him to screw something up" he explained. "Just try pressing his statements. Works for me"

" " The Judge began. "You may now cross-examine the witness" He stated.

"Good luck, D-dog, you ain't gonna find anything in my testimony! Nil, Nada, Zip!" Beats interjected.

**Cross-Examination **

**1: I was wearin' my headphones as I listened to my tunes!**

_** "HOLD IT!" **_Apollo yelled. "so you were wearing your headphones?" He asked.

"Yea man! They're top notch bro!" He answered.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ screeched. "This line of questioning is meaningless!" He explained. "Theres nothing to find in this testimony!" He stated.

The Judge nodded calmly in agreement. "I do feel that there is nothing useful to gain from this" He stated. "Please carry on with your testimony!" He ordered the witness.

"On it, J-Dog!" Beats replied happily.

**2: When suddenly, I heard a scream!**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_ Apollo yelled. "Are you sure that you heard the victim scream?!" He asked, slamming his hands on the desk.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ called hoarsely. "We already went over this in the previous testimony! It does not matter.

D-Damn it! Apollo thought.

**3: And when I got to Sugah-dolls place, there she was, Junie-doll holden' the murder weapon!**

_**"HOLD IT!"**_ Apollo commanded. "Can you prove that she wasn't the one who hit her though?!" He asked. "For all we know, she could have just picked it up!"

The judge only shook his head in disapproval. " , I'm afraid that you must prove that there was someone there then" He explained.

"Gah!" Apollo gasped as he realized he had no evidence.

"Apollo, don't worry" Phoenix reassured his understudy. "We'll find a hole!" He stated.

"B-but there's nothing left! I have no ammo!" Apollo exclaimed in fear.

"As you can see there is no room for debate" pointed out while patting his hair confidently. "We should end this trial and give the verdict no-"

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ Phoenix yelled. "The defense requests to be able to ask the witness one more question!" The older defense attorney requested.

"I will allow one question" The judge complied, nodding his head before giving the defense a stern look. "But this cross-examination will be ended IMMEDIATELY if this does not turn up any results!" He warned the two attorneys.

_More pressure, just what I needed_ He thought sarcastically as he began to once again sweat bullets. Apollo then thought about what could turn the trial around.

_**What should I ask about? (1/3rd penalty)**_

_** A: His headphones**_

_** B: The music he was listening to.**_

_** C: About his apartment walls**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** ...**_

_** Answer: A, his headphones**_

Apollo slammed his hands on the desk. " , the defense asks that we hear the details of the headphones you wore during the crime!"

"M-my headphones dog?" He asked. "Sure! Their the same ones I'm wearing now!" He began. "They have 56mm speakers, have a sick paint job, and best of all, are sound proof!" He explained enthusiastically.

_**"OBJECTION!"**_ screeched. "Nothing important came from that line of questioning!" He stated.

_** Did He just say anything important?**_

_** A:Yes**_

_** B:No**_

_** …**_

_** ….**_

_** …**_

_** ...**_

_** ….**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** …**_

_** Answer: A, Yes**_

Apollo slammed his hands on the desk before pointing at the witness. " just stated something extremely important about his headphones!" Apollo stated confidently. "He just stated that…"

**AND CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, i just wanna leave some suspense! Remember to tell me how well you did in choosing your answers and objections! Remember to R&amp;R, favorite and follow. and I'll see you later m8's. Bye!**


	5. Turnabout Flower 1-1: Trial end

**Sorry about the wait guys! I was slightly lazy about updating as I am begining to try to pump out chapters for my Total Drama stories (Yes, I am a part of that fandom too) As they are in higher demand than these. **

**But remember to R&amp;R, favorite and follow. All of these things boost my self esteem and are like candy to me!**

**COURT RECORD**

**EVIDENCE**

**1: Sugar Bowl: A broken glass bowl that was used to murder the victim. A few shards have some blood on it but no fingerprints are present.**

**2: Autopsy Report: States the victim died between 6:00Pm and 6:15PM due to blunt trauma from a blow to the head, though small shards of glass were found in the victim's skull.**

**3: Sugar: Sugar from the sugar bowl found under the victim's body with some of her blood in it.**

**4: Crime scene photo: Photo that depicts the victim on top of the sugar with a glass bottle in her hand and a few shards of glass lying around.**

**5: Flower: A large daisy that resembles what Juniper wairs normally. Has no fingerprints on it**

**6: Floor plan: Shows the floor in great detail. Juniper and Sugar's room is the first one on the floor.**

**7: Juniper's Scarf: The pink scarf Juniper always knits. Has some of the victims blood and is covered with Junie's prints**

**8: Security footage: Shows Juniper walking in the apartment at about 6:05PM**

**9:Glass Bottle: A broken glass bottle the victim used to defend herself against her assailant.**

**PROFILES**

**Apollo Justice: Age:25**

**A young defense attorney. Also me.**

**Phoenix Wright: Age:35**

**My cryptic boss and mentor.**

**Athena Cykes: Age:19**

**My annoying co-worker**

**Sugar Woods: age: 23**

**The victim in this case. A young musician with a deathly allergy to all forms of sugar, besides ones that come from fruit and vegetables.**

**Juniper Woods: Age:19**

**The defendant in this case. Also a friend of the agency. A very sickly girl, but very kind.**

**Beats Melody: Age:24**

**A strange… Strange music artist and publisher. Reminds me of a very annoying client…**

**Winston Payne:**

**Worst prosecutor in the history of the courts. Not a joke.**

**Gaspen Payne:**

**Only the second worst prosecutor ever.**

"The contradiction that proves that the witness couldn't have heard the murder is…" Apollo began, stopping for dramatic effect. The fact that his headphones are soundproof!" He exclaimed as _A New Trial is in Session_ Begins to play, as he pointed at the witness, causing him to breakdown.

"ARRRGGHHH!" He exclaimed as he was taken aback, beginning to sweat as his greased hair flopped forward.

"WAAAHHH!" exclaimed, leaning forward as if he was in Payne. "B-b-b-but! How can this be?!" He asked before turning towards the judge.

"Y-yes! I do agree, there is no way the witness could have heard the murder going on!" The Judge agreed. "But if this is true… Then how did he know the murder was going to take place?" He asked. "Seems awfully fishy to me!" He added, glaring at the witness, who gasped and shot back in surprise again.

"Yo, J-Dog, theres no way I would lie!" Beats stated desperately.

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo yelled. "But then how did you hear the time of the murder?!" The Red Clad Attorney exclaimed, slamming his arms on the desk with a loud _THUD!_ "There is no plausible explanation to how you knew about the murder!" He added before crossing his arms across his chest and smirking. "Unless you were connected to it!" He finished, causing to the witness to again be taken aback.

_**OBJECTION!**_ rang out from the prosecutor's bench. "Heheheee!" He chuckled, patting his non existent hair. " , do you really expect us to believe such ridiculous theories?!" The older man asked with a smirk.

"Well then, how do you explain how the witness knew something was going on?" Apollo asked, slightly surprised by the question. "Its really simple really" He added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

_**OBJECTION!**_ voice rang out again. "But why does he have to hear the murder?" He asked.

"Huh?" Apollo asked, slumping foreward.

"What if he saw the girl?" asked. "And then followed her and saw the murder!" He explained.

"GAAAAH!" Apollo yelled in surprise, falling back, his spikes falling over his head, before slumping forward, his spikes drooping as he sweat. "Y-you're joking right?" He asked the two men at the opposing bench.

"Not at all Monkey" answered, before patting his ugly bangs again. "In fact, were rather serious!" He announced.

This caused a large amount of chatter among the gallery.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ The Judge's gavel rang out. "Order! Order in the court!" The Judge exclaimed. "Yes, I do agree that their is a possibility that the witness did indeed know something was going on" The Judge admitted. "But I will need to hear some testimony to be sure!" He added before banging his gavel once more. " , you will testify to the court!" The Judge demanded. "ACCURATELY this time" He added sternly. "I'm beginning to doubt your credibility" He admitted.

"Yo J-Dog, no need to worry bro!" Beats tried to reassure the Judge. "I got dis'!"

_Hopefully you don't_ Apollo thought, staring nonchalantly at the witness.

**TESTIMONY; Beats Melody: "What I Saw" (Cross-Examination 2013 moderato)**

**1: "Th-thats right! I didn't hear the murder; I saw it!"**

**2: "I was checking for the pizza guy from my peephole when I saw the girl"**

**3: " She walked by my room, heading for Sugar-doll's apartment"**

**4: "I had something to ask her, so I followed her"**

**5: "When I followed her into the room, I saw her standing over the victim! Thats the truth I tell ya!"**

**TESTIMONY COMPLETE! (END THEME)**

"Hmmmm" The Judge pondered, his eyes closed. "So you say that the defendant walked past your, room, and you followed her and saw her murdering the victim?" He asked.

"Yeah J-dog, that's exactly what I'm saying dude!" Beats replied with a frustrated frown on his face as he looked towards his side, his arms crossed.

"Hmmm, I guess that would make sense…" The Judge agreed.

"Yes, it all lines up" agreed.

**(Play Theme Logic and trick 2007)**

"If the defendant were to have walked past the witness's door, then that arrives us at one conclusion" He explained. "That the defendant did indeed murder the victim!" He exclaimed in his nasally voice.

"Heeheeheeheee!" chuckled. "The defendant committed the murder as you can see! What point is there in prolonging this-"

**(Stop Theme: Logic and Trick 2007)**

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo's voice rang out. "But what if the witness is lying again?" He asked, slamming his arms on the desk. "If he is, than you'll be jailing an innocent girl!" The red clad attorney reminded the court. "I exercise my right to cross-examine the witness!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I must concede with the defence on that point" The Judge admitted before bang his gavel. "Please proceed with your cross-examination " He requested.

"Looks like were finally getting somewhere" Phoenix commented from Apollo's side. "Lets crack this testimony and gain some momentum!" He exclaimed with a smile.

**CROSS EXAMINATION (Play theme Cross Examination 2013 moderato)**

**1: "Th-thats right! I didn't hear the murder; I saw it!"**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo rang out. "So how would you see the murder?" Apollo asked, before performing a desk slam. "You were in the other room!" He pointed out, pointing.

But it did not earn the response Apollo expected. Everyone just stared at the attorney balnkly. "What?" The attorney asked, looking at his co-counsel for advice.

"Ummm, the witness explained this in his testimony" Phoenix explained to his understudy, shaking his head in dissapointment. "Were you not listening.

"Y-yes!" agreed. "Your honor, if you please!" He requested,

_Oh geez_ Apollo thought, slumping forward and sweating. He knew what it meant when a prosecutor was cryptic like that.

" , I think you desereve a reward for you're insight" The Judge commented sarcastically, awarding a penalty to .

"I would refrain from making accusations like that" Apollo's boss commented, staring forward confidently at the loser prosocutors.

"I think you could be right there" Apollo sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing the cross-examination.

**2: "I was checking for the pizza guy from my peephole when I saw the girl"**

_**HOLD IT! **_ The red clad attorney yelled. "So you just checked at you're peephole at that one certain moment?" Apollo asked, going into his thinking pose.

"Yeah, dog!" Beats answered. "What a coincedence man!" He added.

_**OBJECTION! **_"What is their to gain from this?!" exclaimed. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" He added nervously.

_He seems nervous_ Apollo thought, thinking heavily about the recent statements. _**Should I press the witness?**_

_**A: Yes**_

_**B: No**_

_**Correct answer: B; No**_

_No_ Apollo thought. _I shouldn't press on this statement without evidence_ He decided. _I've just gotta look for an opening somewhere else!_

"Heeheeheehee!" Winstin Payne chuckled confidently. "There is no possibile way that you can get through me this time Justice!" He sneered at the defence, causing him to clench his fists in frustration.

"Calm down Apollo, we've still got some testimony left here!" The boss reassured him.

**3: " She walked by my room, heading for Sugar-doll's apartment"**

"_**HOLD IT!"**_ Apollo yelled out, thinking hard. "So you say you saw the defendant walking by your apartment through the peephole?" He asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah man!" Beats answered confidently, smirking smugly at the defense attorney who continuely questioned him. "I saw the girl pass by my place… before…" His eyes began to well up with tears like Larry Butz's did. "Before that rotten she-dog murdered my star client man! She was gonna be my first big star yo!" He yelled, suprising the Red Attorney.

Apollo regained his composure before thinking hard for a second. "Could I please ask you a question about your apartment?" he asked curiously, his index finger pressed up against his forehead, leaving a small red mark from the pressure.

"Its the second one on the right side of the elavator, right after Suga' dolls apartment yo!" Beats answered.

**Is there something wrong with that statement?**

**A: Raise an objection**

**B: Stay quiet for now**

**Correct answer: Yes**

"_**OBJECTION!"**_ Apollo called out, slamming his arms on the desk with a loud _THUD_. "You stated that the witness walked by your apartment building so she could get to Sugar's apartment?" He asked.

"Yeah man!" Beats exclaimed with a hint of anger, as he leaned over the witness stand impatiently. "I saw her with my own two eyes!"

**Play theme: ANNOUNCE THE TRUTH 2002**

Apollo shook his head calmly before smirking at the witness. "The more you lie to this court, the more likely you are to get into trouble !" He explained.

"_**OBJECTION!"**_ yelled out. "What in blazes are you going on about young man?" He asked before turning to the judge. "Your honor, the defense is badgering the witness and clearly deserves a penalty!" He explained.

"_**OBJECTION!"**_ Apollo disagreed. "Your honor, I would ask the court to let me get to the point before accusing me of badgering the witness he asked.

The judge shook his head in disaproval. "The prosecutions objection is overruled, please continue !" The judge announced before turning towards the prosecution. " , please refrain from making accusations until the defense finished please!" He demanded."I would give you a penalty but… I would rather… err that a prosecutors pay wasn't lower than Gumshoe's" He explained.

"That was harsh" The attorney in blue spoke up with a chuckle in his voice. "I didn't know the Payne's pay was THAT low" He told Apollo.

Apollo turned back to the witness. "You say that our client passed by your apartment on the way to the victims apartment to commit the murder, so you followed her" Apollo recapped before continueing. "But, that would be impossible… because the elevator is closer to the victims apartment!" He explained. "You couldn't have seen her at ALL!" Apollo declared, pointing at the witness.

"Gah!" both loser prosecuters gasped, taken aback by Apollo's statement.

"B-b-but thats impossible!" stammered in a weak attempt to regain ground. "Where is your evidence?!" He asked.

_Right, I have to present evidence to prove my claim_ Apollo thought.

" , please present the evidence supporting your case to the court!" The judge requested polietly, like he always did.

"_**TAKE THAT!"**_ Apollo yelled for the first time in the trial. Performing a desk slam, the attorney in red began to explain. "Take a look at the floor map! It clearly states that 's apartment is next to teh victims, which is next to the elevator!" He explained. "It should have been impossible for the witness to see the defendant from that position!" He argued.

"Nice job Apollo" The Turnabout Terror complimented his protege, smiling confidently before turning back towards the witness. "We have the lead, now use it and finish the prosecution!" He declared.

"Right!" Apollo agreed before turning to the witness. "Mr. Beats Melody! What did you see during the murder? Were you actually there?" He asked in a loud and demanding tone. The witness remained silent, looking at the ground. "Witness!" Apollo yelled. "What did you see!"

"I… I saw… I saw nothing" He answered, ashamed.

"Wh-what?!" asked in shock. "W-witness, why the nerve to testify about events you didn't see or hear! Thats… thats…."

The gallery at this point was chatting like crazy at this point, shocked with this new development.

_**BANG BANG BANG! **_Went the judge's gavel. "Witness, there may be serious consequences for you're actions. You can be charged with prejury for this" He informed him.

"I know… I'm sorry" He mumbled.

**END THEME: ANNOUNCE THE TRUTH 2002**

"Now, since the prosecution has another witness" The judge began. "We will take a five minute recess while we wait for the next witness to get ready" He announced.

_Alright! We did it!_ Apollo thought cheerfully.

"Court is adjourned!" The judge announced, banging his gavel one final time.

**I like this trial so far! There goes another chapter! Next we'll be going to the final part of the trial, so it'll be fun to WRIGHT that! (I'm a horrible person…) Now I'll update again hopefully within the next two weeks! Now that I'll have a computer of my own, it should be much easier to write. **

**Remember to R&amp;R, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you all later guys! BYYYEEEE! **


	6. Turnabout Flower 1-2: Trail Former

**Sorry it took so long to get this out everyone. I was honestly just really lazy. But I've got another chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope you all enjoy it! Not much else to say really.**

**May 23, 10:23AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby**

"Nice job out there Apollo" Phoenix complimented his pupil. "You managed to pull through and show the witness was a complete sham" He laughed. "The real trial starts now though" He informed Apollo.

"What?!" The red clad attorney exclaimed, before coming to a realization. "Right… the next witness is probably the murderer, right?"

"Most likely" the boss agreed, before turning to the silent girl who was shaking in fear on the couch. "Are you alright Juniper?" The blue suited attorney inquired, showing worry for the frail girl.

"Y-yes, I'm… I'm fine!" She answered, attempting to seem strong, though failing miserably.

_Wait… Isn't that what I say?_ Apollo thought. _Nah, probably just reading into it too much. Why would she take after me?_

"Don't worry Juniper, I'll be sure to protect you!" Apollo declared, the young student looking up at him with a sweet, sincere grin. Realizing how he sounded, a blush just as red as his suit appeared on his face. _Wow, I could not be embarrassing myself in front of her anymore than I am now!_

"Thank you Apollo" Juniper thanked her attorney, beaming up at him with her warm expression. To Apollo, the defendant's lobby felt like an oven.

"Y-yeah… I mean, I know you're innocent! You could never harm someone!" Apollo declared in response.

"Court is about to reconvene!" The bailiff called into the room, interrupting them. "Would the defendant and their attorney please proceed into the courtroom!"

"Well Apollo, it's time!" Phoenix stated. "Time to show them the truth!"

**May, 23, 10:35 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom # 5**

The defense and the prosecution stood ready in the courtroom, ready to engage in a heated battle to expose the truth. The gallery was murmuring amongst itself, unsure of the case after what the previous witness had stated.

_**BANG, BANG, BANG**_ rang the gavel of the judge, who sat patiently, waiting for the truth to be revealed. "When the court went to recess, we had learned that the witness, Beats Melody, had not ACTUALLY seen the crime occur, but in fact, was relaying the facts he heard from someone else" The Judge recapped.

"Yes your honor, that is indeed what happened" Winston Payne agreed. "We have detained for perjury, and he will serve one month for lying under oath" He informed the court.

The Judge nodded his head in approval, before returning to what he was saying. "Because of this, I believe it is fair that the court is right now leaning towards a not guilty verdict." He admitted. "But I will hear the testimony of the real witness now" the judge decided.

"Yes your honor" The prosecution conceded. "The prosecution calls Ms. Iae Donnet to the stand!"

_Alright! It's time to see who our diabolical murderer is! _Apollo thought, his left hand resting on the desk as he waited patiently.

The new witness walked into the stand, escorted by the bailiff. SHe was a rather large woman, with blue eyes and blonde hair that was beginning to grey. She wore a white and yellow striped dress that did not compliment her large and short figure.

"Witness, would you please state your name and profession to the court" The judge requested.

"Ah yes!" The woman began. She had a loud voice that seemed to be very boisterous and reflected her physical features well. "My name is Iae Donnet, and I am the landlord of the apartment complex where the murder took place" She explained before laughing. "This feels so weird, being in a court. I feel like I'm in one of those cases on TV!"

"Yes well, the court only wishes to hear your testimony" The Judge reminded her. "You're already on thin ice, so please testify truthfully about what you saw on the day of the murder!" He requested.

"Oh, why yes!" Iae agreed. "I will give you the most truthful testimony you have ever heard!" She declared.

**Testimony: ** **(Play Cross-Examination 2007 Allegro)**

**1: I had gone to get sugar from at about 6:00 PM**

**2: When I left and headed back to my room, I heard a loud crash!**

**3: The door was open, so I looked to see what was going on!**

**4: That's when I saw the murder!**

**5: The defendant… stood over the victim.**

"So… you say you saw the defendant standing over the victim?!" The Judge asked, taken aback by this new development.

_This… might be bad for us_ Apollo thought, slumping forward, sweat flowing down his forehead, causing his spikes to slump out of their original position.

"Yes, your honor, I saw the defendant!" Iae answered calmly. "Oh it was tragic!" She than stated over dramatically, looking up with a distant look upon her face, the back of her hand resting on her forehead. "I almost fainted!"

"Hehehehee!" Gaspen and Winston both cackled, patting their foreheads simultaneously.

"The truth really can be harsh, can't it, Monkey!" Winston chastised the defense.

"Yes… I never though that girl would be capable of murder…" Iea trailed off… looking down with a solemn expression on her face. "But what I've stated is the truth! I swear it on my finest apartments!"

"Yes, I believe this testimony is more than solid, Your Honor" Gaspen declared. "I believe this is more than enough to satisfy you!"

The Judge just shook his head in disapproval. "After the witness having someone else testify…" He began. "I feel that there is a need to question the credibility of this witness" He stated before banging his gavel. " , you may begin your cross-examination of the witness"

"Yes your honor" Apollo answered, nodding calmly.

**Cross Examination: The Murder (Play Cross Examination 2007 Allegro)**

**1: I had gone to get sugar from at about 6:00 PM**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo called out. "Why did you go to 's exactly? Was it for any specific reason?" He inquired, his index finger pressed up against his forehead.

"Hmmmm, Oh yes! There is!" The witness answered before laughing boisterously again. "You see, the victim was highly allergic to any forms of sugar that do not come from fruits and vegetables, so was the only other person on the floor who could've had any to spare!"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Winston yelled from the prosecutor's bench. "Th-this has no importance to the case at hand!" He stammered, obviously nervous. _Hmmm, he seems flustered… What should I do?_ The red attorney thought. Deciding to continue this line of questioning, Apollo slammed his forearms on the desk. "This is obviously important, and I'll show you why in a minute!" He argued back before turning towards the witness. "So there would be absolutely NO sugar in that apartment, correct?"

"Yes" Iae answered.

The Judge rapped his gavel against the wood. "The witness will please add that to their testimony!" He demanded.

"Of course! Ahhahahaha!"

**2: There is absolutely no sugar in that apartment though! I'll tell you that!**

_**OBJECTION!**_ **(End theme: Cross Examination, 2007 Allegro) **Apollo yelled out, his index finger flying at the witness. "SO your saying that the victim didn't have any sugar in her apartment?" Apollo asked again, though this time much more confident.

"Yes" Iae answered again, showing no impatience.

"Well, then if Juniper were the murderer, then that creates a HUGE contradiction!" Apollo explained, pulling out a picture of the crime scene. "Just take a look at the crime scene, and you'll see!"

The Judge shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot see what you are trying to point out, I'm afraid" He informed the defense.

"Looks like you'll need to elaborate for our old man" Phoenix explained.

"What in this picture contradict the facts?" The Judge asked.

_**TAKE THAT!**_ Apollo called out. **(Play Theme: A New Chapter of Trails 2007) ** "Would you please take a look at what's under the victim your honor?" The red clad defense attorney asked.

"Well, there's sugar… AHHH!" The Judge exclaimed, coming to a realization.

Apollo nodded, before continuing. "Yes your honor… but a the witness just stated, the victim should have no sugar in her apartment!" He explained, pointing towards the witness. "If Juniper HAD actually attacked the victim, than there should be no sugar under the body!"

_**OBJECTION**_ Gaspen yelled in desperation. "Btt-but what if the defendant dropped it before the body hit the ground! That would make sense!" He stammered. "Then this contra-"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo cut him off. "But then why does every glass shard from the murder weapon have traces of sugar on it?" Apollo retorted. "If the sugar had been in a different container, than there shouldn't be sugar on some of the shards!"

"GAH!" Both Paynes gasped, Gaspen's hair flying back.

"Excuse me, but I believe I never got a chance to explain" a boisterous voice interrupted. **(End Theme: A New Chapter of Trials 2007) **Turning their heads, they saw that the witness was speaking. "Umm, actually, I did spill sugar at the crime scene, but… it was before the murder!" She exclaimed. "That's why I had to get a new bowl and have lend me some sugar!"

"Hmmm, yes that does seem to make a lot of sense!" The Judge agreed. "And it would clear up the contradiction pretty nicely!"

**(Play Tension rising 2002)**

"Yes… That is the case! Then there is no other culprit then the defendant!" Winsten agreed, now patting his shiny bald forehead.

_It does seem that way… _Apollo thought.

"Apollo, listen, you have to think over the facts for this one" Phoenix advised. "There's bound to be a contradiction somewhere in the court record!" **(End Theme: Tension rising 2007)**

**BANG!** The solid sound of teh gavel rang through the courtroom. "I would like to hear some more testimony from the witness about what happened during their meeting" The Judge requested.

"Oh, why not!" Iae agreed.

**Testimony: Meeting the Victim (Testimony 2007 Moderato)**

**1: I needed to discuss a few things with the victim.**

**2: So on the day of the murder, I visited her. It was a nice simple visit**

**3: I accidentally spilled some sugar while I was in there.**

**4: Than I had to get more, so I went to 's apartment!**

**5: Later I returned to see if she was alright, and I witnessed the murder!**

**END TESTIMONY (End Theme: Testimony 2007 Moderato)**

"Hmmmm" The Judge sighed as he thought. "That is a very solid testimony!" He declared. " " He began, banging his gavel against his desk. "You may begin your cross-examination!"

Apollo was lost in thought, holding his bracelet. _She's lying_ He thought. _I've just gotta find where!_

**Cross Examination: Meeting the Victim** **(Play Theme: Testimony 2007 Moderato)**

**1: I needed to discuss a few things with the victim.**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo demanded. "What exactly were these 'few things' if I may ask?" Apollo inquired.

"Ah yes! I needed to discuss the victims rent!" She explained before laughing. "Ahahahaha!"

"So, what did you do during the day of the murder?" The Judge asked.

**2: So on the day of the murder, I visited her. It was a nice simple visit!**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo halted the testimony. "So you managed to resolve the problem with the rent?" He asked. "There were no problems left?"

"Yes, we had solved all the problems with the rent! Rather quickly in fact!" Iae answered.

Apollo held his bracelet with his right hand, his expression emotionless. _She's lying, I can tell!_ He thought. Focusing, stared intently at the witness. "Would you please repeat that statement" He requested.

Complying she began, though this time, Apollo was ready.

"Y-e-s, w-e h-a-d s-o-l-v-e-d a-l-l t-h-e p-r-o-b-l-e-m-s w-i-t-h-o-u-t f-i-g-h-t-i-n-g!" She stated, all the words going in slow motion to him as he focused. Her hand went to the front of her neck, which was covered by a scarf, when she stated "Without fighting"

_**GOTCHA!**_ He yelled with a cocky smirk. " … the meeting didn't go as smoothly as possible, did it?" Apollo asked.

"W-what?!" The boisterous woman asked, finally showing signs of nervousness. "W-why would you say that, young man?"

"When you mention the fact that you didn't fight… your hand goes to the side of your neck like you are remembering something" Apollo explained. "And I think I know why! _**TAKE THAT!**_ There was a broken bottle at the scene of the crime with the victim's fingerprints. I believe that you were the one hit with this bottle!" He declared, the focusing finally coming to an end.

_**OBJECTION!**_ Winston retorted. "You have no proof that this actually happened!" He argued. "There is no blood on the bottle after all!"

"GAH!" Apollo gasped in shock.

"Yes… thats right !" The Judge agreed. "Do you know any proof that shows was hit with the bottle even though there is no blood on it?" He asked.

"Be careful Apollo" Phoenix warned. "You're treading into dangerous waters! Be careful what you say here!"

"Right!" Apollo replied. _Hmmm, do I have any evidence that I can use to prove that the witness was hit?_ He asked himself. Slamming on the desk, the red clad attorney pointed towards the judge. "Your honor!, I believe that there is a piece of evidence that proves my point!" He announced.

_**OBJECTION! **_Winston rang out. "Th-the defence is obviously bluffing your honor!" He stammered.

"Overruled!" The Judge declared, shaking his head. "I wish to hear the defense's theory!"

"Your honor…" Apollo began. "This is why there is no blood on the bottle! _**TAKE THAT!**_" The attorney rang. "Take a look at this flower!" He presented, showing the flower.

"It is indeed a pretty flower… but what does it have to do with teh case, ?"

"Take a better look at it your honor, and it should become clear!" Apollo stated with a smug grin on his face.

"Hmmm, hmmm… OHHH!" The Judge exclaimed, taken aback. "Th-theres blood on the back of this flower!"

**(Play theme: Announce the Truth 2007)**

"Yes your honor" Apollo agreed with a nod before pulling out the case file. "According to the court record, this flower was found at the crime scene, next to the victim… but it does not have the defendants, not the victim's blood on it" Apollo explained. "I bet.. that the blood is actually the witnesses!" He announced, pointing towards Iae, who was sweating nervously. "Obviously, the bottle hit her neck! But the force caused the witness to bleed!

"Witness, is this your blood?!" The Judge asked sternly, glaring down. "I want an answer, NOW!"

"F-fine! I… I was hit by the victim!" She sighed. "She couldn't pay her rent… so she hit me before I could head back to write the papers!" She explained. "But that's all!"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo yelled, slamming onto his desk. "The defense wishes to indict Iae Donnet of the murder of Sugar Felds!"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Gaspen called out weakly. "This… this is utter foolishness!"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo argued. "But this shows that the witness and the victim had a fight!" He explained. "I want further testimony from the witness!" Apollo demanded. **(End theme: Announce the truth 2007)**

Nodding, the judge agreed. "Yes, I do feel that we need to clear a few things up!" He then banged his gavel. "Witness! You will testify to the court about the fight between you and the victim!" He demanded.

**Testimony: Fighting With the Victim** **(Play Theme: Cross Examination 2007 allegro)**

**1: I had began to leave the apartment.**

**2: And I was suddenly attacked by the victim!**

**3: I was so surprised that I dropped the sugar I had gotten from !**

**4: I pushed the victim away from me, and I ran!**

**End Testimony (End theme: Testimony 2007 allegro)**

"Hmmm, so you were attacked…" The Judge repeated. "Why did you not report it to the police?" He asked sternly, eyeing her suspiciously.

_**OBJECTION!**_ Winston Payne interrupted the Judge's questioning. "That is completely off topic from what we are discussing!" He told the Judge.

"Yes, you are correct" the bald man agreed, nodding his head. " , please begin your cross-examination!" He requested again, banging his gavel.

_Alright… It's time to finish this!_ Apollo thought in determination. _It's time… For Justice!_

**So now I leave the chapter at that. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Will Apollo manage to save Juniper from a conviction? Or will the Payne's acheive their first victory ever? Be sure to review, favorite, and follow, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Turnabout Flower 1-2: Trial Conclusion

**I didn't mean to take so long. I swear!**

**So, this chapter will fully wrap up this opening case, and I can finally get into the meat of the story! I will have three more cases, plus the non-murder related chapters, and I can't wait to get to them! **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"So, you had began to leave when you were attacked, and that's why you dropped the sugar?" The Judge asked, staring intensly down at the witness. "I suppose that makes sense"

_Sure seems like it_ Apollo thought, watching the scene unfold before him quietly. _I've gotta prove she's the killer right here… or it's all over for Juniper!_ The young attorney reminded himself, looking down at the young girl, who was still in her Themis Uniform. Their eyes meeting, Juniper blushed before looking away.

"Alright Mr. Justice… you may begin the cross-examination!" The Judge announced slamming his gavel once for good measure. "Be warned though; If you cannot prove that the witness is the murderer, it will have serious consequences for you AND your client!"

_Talk about laying it on thick Your Honor_ Apollo thought sarcastically. _Alright…. It's time… for JUSTICE!_ Apollo thought in determination as he prepared himself for what would be potentially the final cross-examination.

**Cross Examination: Fighting With the Victim** **(Play Theme: Cross Examination 2007 allegro)**

**1: I had began to leave the apartment.**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo called out. "So you were making you're way to the door then I presume?"

"Yes" Iae answered calmly. "My back was facing , if that's what you are wondering"

"Hmmm" The Judge grunted, thinking hard. "that seems to make sense" He agreed. "Do you have any problems with this piece of testimony Mr. Justice?" He asked.

"Hmmmm… no your honor" Apollo answered.

"Then please continue with your cross-examination please!" The Judge requested.

**2: And I was suddenly attacked by the victim!**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo called out. "You were attacked with the bottle on the back of the neck?" He asked, presenting the broken bottle.

"Yes!" Iae answered. "It was a truly frightening moment you know!" she informed the court, clutching her arms closely to her chest.

"Yes… I could only imagine how frightening it would be" Gaspen comforted her. "Its all over now though! Do not be afraid!" He advised her.

"Yes!" The Judge agreed. "There is nothing to be afraid of here in my courtroom!"

"Oh thank you!" Iae replied, obviously acting.

_I've got to find a way to break her testimony right here and now!_ Apollo declared. _But I have to be careful. It looks like the Judge thinks she's a victim here. I've gotta prove she isn't!_

**3: I was so surprised that I dropped the sugar I had gotten from !**

_**HOLD IT!**_ Apollo interrupted the witness. "So, you were facing the door when you were hit, correct?" he asked.

"Y-yes!" Iae answered nervously. "I stated that before, didn't I?" She reminded the court. "What is so important about it?"

"Well…." Apollo trailed off, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a blush. "I guess it could be…?"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Winston called out. "There are no rooms for 'maybes' in court!" He countered.

"Really. Mr. Red Monkey!" Gaspen mocked, patting his comb over confidently. "Don't you know anything about court!

"Mr. Justice!" The Judge interrupted. "Is there anything important in that piece of testimony?" He asked.

"Yes your honor" Apollo answered, nodding. "That piece of testimony is extremely important!" he exclaimed, slamming his arms on the desk for extra effect.

The Judge rapped his gavel with a _BANG!_ "Ms. Donnet! Please add the last statement to your testimony!" He ordered.

"Fine, fine!" She sighed, growing tired of the cross-examination. "This is beginning to become a bore!"

**4: I was facing towards the door when the victim hit me with the bottle!**

_**HOLD IT! **_Apollo interrupted, his voice carrying all the way throughout the courtroom, his finger outstretched towards the witness. Slamming the desk, he began. "Witness, I have to ask. You stand by your statement that you dropped the sugar at teh crime scene, correct?" He asked.

"Yes" Iae answered nervously.

_**OBJECTION!**_ Winston Payne rang out nervously, almost doubled over. "Wh-what are you getting at ?" he asked. "There's no problems with this testimony!"

_Is this testimony ok?_ Apollo asked himself, his index finger pressed against his forehead. _Wait… That's it! _Apollo Red Clad Attorney smirked, staring down the witness and the prosecution.

"Urk…" Winston groaned.

"In fact… there is a huge contradiction in the witnesses testimony!" Apollo declared.

Apollo called out. "The witness was facing the door, and if she spilled the sugar there, then it contradicts a piece of evidence!" Apollo explained. "Specifically, the crime scene photo!" He stated confidently, smirking.

_**OBJECTION! **_"The defense is bluffing Your Honor!" Gaspen stammered, leaning forward like he had been punched in the gut. "You aren't actually going to listen to this-"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo countered. "I would save the accusations of bluffing till AFTER I've presented my evidence Mr. Payne!" He suggested, pointing at him aggressively.

"I will grant the defense a chance to prove their claim!" The Judge declared, rapping his gavel against the desk. "Mr. Justice" The Judge began again after a dramatic pause. "Please explain to the court why the witnesses position is strange"

The red attorney nodded and looked at the floor map again. _**TAKE THAT!**_ Apollo yelled before slamming the desk with his arms. "If you take a look at the crime scene photo… you will notice something peculiar" Apollo began. "In fact, it overturns this entire testimony!" He declared. **(Play Theme: Announce the Truth 2007)**"If you take a look at the body, you'll understand what I mean!"

"Hmmmm" The Judge grunted. "All I see is the body laying on the sugar… Wait… Wh-WHAT?!" The Judge exclaimed in realization, causing the gallery to start murmuring excitedly. The Judge rapped his gavel thrice, before yelling out "ORDER! I will have order in this court!" He ordered. "Wh-what does this mean Mr. Justice?"

"It can only mean one thing…" Apollo began dramatically. "It means that the witness dropped the sugar at another time! Specifically… when she hit the witness over the head with the sugar bowl!" He explained. "The witness was trying to mislead us with a petty lie!"

"GAAAH!" The Payne's both gasped, wincing in pain as they both sweated bullets.

"The only explanation is that the sugar fell on the ground when the murderer hit the victim over the head!" Apollo declared, banging his arms against the desk for good measure. "Witness… You're the one who donnet!"

"That would mean…" The Judge began. "That this woman really is the murderer!"

"Evidently your Honor" Phoenix spoke up. "Nice job Apollo!" he complimented, turning towards his prodigy. **(End Theme: Announce the Truth 2007)**

"Well then, I see no further reason to prolong this trial!" The Judge announced. "I will now declare my verdict-"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Iae Donnet interrupted "Just because the sugar is under the body, doesn't mean I'm the murderer" She argued, glaring daggers at the defense.

"What?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Well, The thing is, when I dropped the glass bowl… it didn't break right there and then" She explained, before laughing.

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo retorted. "But then how did the sugar get under the body?" he asked.

"What if the girl simply swept it under her, making it look like it does now?" She suggested. "Yeah! That's what happened! Ahahahaha!" Iae laughed.

"Hehehehheee!" Winston cackled. "Yes… that would make sense!" He agreed, patting his head triumphantly. "Your honor, as you can see, the defendant could have simply set up the murder! Meaning the witness cannot be the murderer!"

"GAAAAAH!" Apollo exclaimed, taken aback. "N-no!" he stammered, sweating bullets, causing his spikes to droop.

"Hmmm, Mr. Justice, do you have a counter argument?" the Judge asked. "If you do not, I'm afraid I will have to dismiss the witness and deliver my verdict!" he warned.

_I have to prove Juniper isn't the murderer… but how?_ Apollo asked himself in desperation.

"Apollo" Phoenix interrupted, staring intensly at his protege. "At these times… my menton would tell me one thing" He began. "Think outside the box" He quoted.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"Instead of looking for WHY the sugar couldn't have been moved, think of why it HAD to have been there in the first place!" He explained.

_Alright then… Lets do this!_ Apollo thoight.

**Revisulization**

_Alright, instead of thinking of WHY teh sugar couldn't have been moved, think about why it had to have fallen at the murder!_

_**Okay, so when did the sugar get under the body?**_

_**Before the murder**_

_**During the murder**_

_**After the murder**_

_The only reasonable time for the sugar to fall on the ground would have to be during the murder! But that still leaves the problem of how to prove that. _

_**What piece of evidence proves the sugar was dropped during the murder?**_

_**The sugar**_

_**The Autopsy**_

_**Juniper's scarf**_

_The sugar itself must contain a clue about it! _

_**What about the sugar shows it fell there**_

_**The bloodstain on it**_

_**The shape of the sugar**_

_**the taste**_

_**THE BLOOD DRIPPED ONTO THE SUGAR WHEN THE VICTIM WAS MURDERED!**_

_That's it! The blood would be below the sugar if it was moved!_

"Well then, if the defense has no further argue-"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo yelled out at the top of his lungs, pointing his outstrectched finger. "I can prove the sugar was dropped when the murder took place!" he declared.

"Wh… WHAT?!" The Paynes yelled in unision. "That's... impossible!"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo countered, shaking his head. "It is, if you take a look at the bloodstain on the sugar!"

"Hmm? What's so special about it? The victim did bleed" The Judge stated.

"It's not the blood itself, but where the blood is" Apollo answered. "Now, where would the blood be if the sugar wasn't there?" He asked to the Judge and prosecution, already knowing answer.

"It would be on the floor…" The Judge answered, before coming to a realization. **(Play Theme: Pursuit; Overtaken (2007))** "The blood! Its… its…"

"Not on the floor… GAAAAH!" Winston exclaimed, taken aback. "B-b-but… what does that mean?"

"It means" Apollo began, stopping to slam his arms against the desk. "That the sugar was under the body when the victim died!" He stated, before pointing at the witness.

_**OBJECTION!**_ Gaspen cried out desperately. "B-b-but the blood would have taken a little time to trickle down! The defendant could have done it then-"

_**OBJECTION!**_ Apollo disagreed. "But that also meant the defendant had to move the body, which would take more time!" He argued. "And considering her body size, I doubt she could have moved her without accidently letting blood drip!"

"Urk!" Gaspen yelped, hunching over and sweating bullets. **(End Theme: Pursuit; Overtaken (2007)**

The Judge just shook his head in disaproval. "The prosecution's objection is overruled" He declared. "The defense has proven without a doubt that the sugar was dropped and the victim was murdered at the same time" he concluded. "With all this in mind, I believe we can finally arrive at a verdict"

"I'm… sorry" Iae apologized, looking down at the ground, her eyes clouded with guilt. "I didn't mean to murder her… She attacked me, and I swung at her to get away… She cried. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Hmmm, well we will consider this during your trial then" The Judge decided.

It was a short time later that Iae was led away in handcuffs, her shoulders sagging. "Ms. Woods… I'm really sorry I did this to you" She murmured, barely loud enough for the court to hear.

"Now, it is time to declare a verdict" The Judge announced, prompting Juniper to make her way to the witness stand, a shy bittersweet smile on her face. "Now, I declare the defendant, Juniper Woods..."

**NOT GUILTY!**

The gallery erupted into a chorus of cheers, confetti streaming down from the ceiling.

**May 23, 10:23AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby**

**(Play Theme: Won The Lawsuit 2013) **"Congragulations Juniper!" Apollo exclaimed, back in the defendants lobby.

"Th-thank you Apollo!" Juniper replied with a blush, knitting her heart patterened scarf.

"I have to say though, you have quite the knack for getting into trouble with the law Juniper" Phoenix commented, rubbing his chin. "You have as many official trails as my old co-counsel Maya Fey" He laughed.

"Wait? Official?" Apollo asked in confusion.

"Hey guys!" a femanine voice inturpted Apollo's thoughts. Athena came barging in, giving her childhood friend a bear hug "Glad to see you're okay Junie!" She almost cried.

"Thank you Thena…" Juniper sighed. "Could you perhaps put me down?" She asked her friend, who had lifted her off the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" Athena apologized, putting her friend down and stepping away. "I'm just glad that… you're safe!" She wailed overdramatcaly, Widget turning a shade of blue.

Turning back to Apollo, she flashed a grin and a peace sign. "C'mon! Lets go get some noodles!" She suggested. "That trial made me hungry!"

"You weren't even doing anything!" Apollo argued, causing Phoenix to grin.

"I'm a growing girl! I need all the food I can get!" Athena retorted.

"I think you have stopped growing by this point!" The Red attorney fought back.

"Whatver" Athena grumbled, obviously out of arguments. "Hey, Junie, wanna come get noodles with us?" She asked.

"Sure!" She replied, a meek grin spreading across her face. "That sounds lovely!"

And so the Wright Anything Agency, and Juniper, went to Eldoon's Noodles, another case, finally behind them.

**So, that wraps up Turnabout Flower (Which should be renamed the Spilled Turnabout) I will post a few "Filler" Chapters that focus around the charecter's and their interactions (Because writing trials is really hard for me sometimes) So get ready for that! Remember to R&amp;R, Fav and Follow! See you all next time!**


End file.
